A Twist of Fate
by Trista2
Summary: Wishes DO come true! In this lively comedyromance, Goku finds love in the most unexpected person! 4 New Chapters
1. Chapter 1

  
  
A Twist of Fate-Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Your wish is my command." Shenlong said as he turned yellow.  
  
Everyone looked on in shock. Goku raised his hand.  
  
"Wait, but we didn't wish for anything yet!"  
  
Then they saw someone fall from the sky. The person slowly descended, landing softly on her back. The Z fighters ran over to this new comer. Goku turned to the eternal dragon.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Shenlongs eyes grew brighter.  
  
"She is called Trista. You will bring her no harm."  
  
With that he disappears, and the dragonballs disperse once again going to the seven corners of the earth. Everyone looked back at the strange girl, wondering about this new turn of events.  
  
  
  
*Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of a better introduction. I did my best. : )* 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
A Twist of Fate- Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Goku watched the girl lying in the bed. She was having another nightmare, he thought. Her eyes were squinted shut and her face drew up with every wince. Goku sighed. It has been two days since she showed up. But no one still didn't know anything about her, let alone if she was going to wake up. He came out of his wondering when her heard her cry out. He went over to the bed and pushed her hair away from her face. She winced at the touch of his hand, however brief. Goku straightened back up and headed back towards the chair, but paused when he heard another cry come from her lips. This time when he turned around, she had tears running down her cheeks. I wonder what demons she's battling? Goku thought with a frown. Trista suddenly shot up in bed, breathing heavily and shaking, badly. Goku raced over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. Goku became more puzzled over this. Maybe she's not even awake. His eyes narrowed in thought. He helped her layback, pulling the covers over her once again. He turned and went back to his chair. When he turned around, her eyes were closed.  
  
  
  
~A Week Later~  
  
Goku woke up to the sun shining in his face. He stretched and his eyes went straight to the bed. She was gone! He jumped up, looking around the room. No one but him occupied the room. He ran to the doorway, looking up and down the hallway. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He heard voices coming from downstairs, and he made his way to the first floor of Capsule Corporation. He walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks. What in the world! There she was, sitting on the couch, sipping coke! He frowned.  
  
"Why aren't you still in bed?"  
  
Trista's cheeks turned a bright red, and she opened her mouth to answer, but Bulma cut her off.  
  
"For goodness sake Goku, she's been cooped up in that room for almost a week! Leave her alone!"  
  
She humphed and resumed her eating. Trista just shrugged, laughter in her eyes. Goku walked over to the chair facing the couch. He threaded his fingers together, and looked at Trista.  
  
"Well," he began, "since you're well enough to drink soda, then you're well enough to give answers."  
  
She set her coke down, then looked back at Goku.  
  
"What do you wanna know?"  
  
Goku blinked. Her voice! It was most unusual, but he liked it. It sounded like..Goku disregarded his thoughts and looked at Trista. One eyebrow was raised. She's expecting a question! His mind told him. I know, he thought. Her voice just caught me off guard.  
  
"Well, for starter's, how did you get here?"  
  
Bulma gaped at him, then recovered herself. She crossed her arms.  
  
"It's obvious how she got here Goku. She fell from the sky."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Trista looked at Bulma and blinked.  
  
"I did?"  
  
Bulma looked at Trista in shock.  
  
"You..you don't remember?"  
  
"Um, no I don't."  
  
"Well, you did fall from the sky." Bulma began, giving Goku an agitated look when he tried to butt in.  
  
"You didn't slam onto the ground. It....It was more like you floated." "And," she began again, "Goku flew you all the way here. It was so romantic! He had you clutched in his arms, as if to protect you from the world." She clasped her hands together.  
  
"That's my Goku."  
  
She had a faraway look in her eyes, and Trista looked at Goku, her mouth twitching. Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bulma, that has nothing to do with how she got here. And I'm not talking about Capsule Corporation." He looked at Trista and cocked a brow.  
  
"Care to enlighten us?"  
  
Trista turned to the sound of Vegeta's voice. Gohan and future Trunks were standing behind him. Even though Vegeta had moved, Trista's eyes were riveted to the purple haired man.  
  
"Hello Vegeta, Gohan,....Trunks."  
  
She gave a little smile as all three mouths dropped in surprise. That's four if you count Goku, but Trista wasn't facing him at the moment. She cleared her throat, and began.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
A Twist of Fate-Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"....and that's all I can remember."  
  
They all looked at her in shock. Gohan piped up first.  
  
"You mean you had been fighting an evil presence when this happened?"  
  
"Yes," Trista said with a nod of her head. "Yes, I was."  
  
She narrowed her eyes in concentration, then her face brightened.  
  
'I remember, after that, that I felt like I was floating."  
  
"Which would explain how you fell!" Bulma said rather smugly.  
  
Everyone made signs at her to be quiet. Her shoulders came up. "What?"  
  
"Please go on." Goku said, gesturing to Trista.  
  
"Well, after that I could here strange voices, but they were muffled."  
  
"That was us!" Bulma smiled.  
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
"Be quiet!" They all shouted at once.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and stuck her nose up.  
  
"After the voices, I could see myself battling that evil. I could see myself dying, and it kept repeating." Trista frowned.  
  
"That would explain the nightmares." Goku said, rubbing his chin. Trista's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"You would cry out and start shaking, and at one point you started crying and shot up in bed. When I waved my hand in front of your face, you didn't respond. So I assumed that that was a result of the nightmares."  
  
"Mmmmm." Trista ran her hands over her face, and gave a sigh. Then she stood up.  
  
"Well, I can't very well do anything about it now." She grabbed her and went to sit on the patio.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan all looked at each other.  
  
"You think she's lying?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know kakkarott." Vegeta said, folding his arms.  
  
Goku looked at Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"What do you two think?"  
  
Gohan responded first.  
  
"I believe her. I think we can trust her." He smiled.  
  
Then they all turned to Trunks. His brow furrowed in thought, Trunks said, "She seems honest enough, but I would still keep an eye on her."  
  
He turned and looked out the glass door. Trista had her head tilted back, looking as if she was sleeping. Suddenly, she raised her head and pivoted her green eyes on Trunks, catching him watching her. She gave a little smile and waved. Trunks cheeks turned red, and he turned his back to the patio. Vegeta watched this little transaction, and frowned. Yes, he thought, she will definitely have to be watched.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
A Twist of Fate-Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Gohan looked up from his training as he saw Trista come into view. He waved and lowered to the floor.  
  
"You wanna train with me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
She smiled and gave his hair a tug.  
  
"yeah, sure. I just have to change."  
  
Gohan laughed and raised his fist up in the air.  
  
"Yeahhh!"  
  
Trista laughed and went to go change. Just then Goku descended from the air. He watched Trista as she went through the doorway, then looked back and waved. He turned to his son.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Gohan smiled, and said, "She's going to train with me dad!"  
  
Goku gave a surprised "Oh," then laughed.  
  
Patting his son on the head, he said, "Just don't hurt her ok!"  
  
Gohan gave another laugh and agreed.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready."  
  
Gohan and his dad turned, and saw that Trista had changed into one of Goku's old outfits. She looked up when she got done tying the belt.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Goku. I didn't have any training clothes of my own, and Bulma said it was alright."  
  
Goku put up his hands.  
  
"No,no! Go right ahead. As a matter of fact, keep it. I can't fit it anymore."  
  
Trista beamed.  
  
"Oh, wow! Thanks."  
  
She turned to Gohan.  
  
"Ready?" Gohan nodded.  
  
Goku watched as they lifted into the air. He raised his hand and waved.  
  
"Have fun you two."  
  
This should be interesting to watch. He snapped his fingers. He went and got Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Where are we going?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"We wanted to know if Trista was a threat, right?" Goku started.  
  
Both Trunks and Vegeta nod their heads.  
  
"Well, her and Gohan went to train. This is a perfect opportunity to find out."  
  
Both of them agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled." Goku said, right before he blasted off with Vegeta and Trunks not too far behind.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
A Twist of Fate-Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Trista yelled as she went SSJ 2. Gohan looked at her in astonishment. She just turned Super Saiyan! He narrowed his eyes, thinking. There's more to her than she leads on. He tried to figure out what it could be, then gave up. He didn't know. He let go of his musing as Trista rushed towards him, ready to attack. He quickly went SSJ 2 and blocked her punch. Their fists and legs flew as they sparred. He's pretty good, Trista thought, smiling. She saw an opening that instant, and took it. Gohan bowed over as Trista punched him in the stomach. She sailed away a few feet, watching him. Gohan gasped again and straightened himself. He smiled. He lowered himself to the ground, Trista doing the same. Gohan let out a sigh and laughed.  
  
"That was a good workout, wasn't it Trista?"  
  
She smiled. "It sure was Gohan."  
  
Both lower back to Saiyan and lay back in the grass, looking up at the clouds. Then Trista sat up, looking off to her left.  
  
"What is it Trista?"  
  
"Your fathers coming."  
  
Gohan concentrated and soon felt his fathers' ki too. He smiled.  
  
"Your right!"  
  
He stood up, also watching the sky. His eyebrows shot up.  
  
"And he's not alone, Trista."  
  
She nodded, indicating she already knew that. She looked at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"It's okay. Its just Vegeta and Trunks. They probably came to see us fight. Which most likely means they don't trust me."  
  
"But I trust you Trista."  
  
"I know Gohan."  
  
They watched as Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks landed in front of them. Goku looked up, and seeing Gohan standing there, made his way over to them. He looked down at Trista sitting on the ground. He smiled as Gohan hugged him around the waste. Then he looked back at Trista, quirking an eyebrow. Trista smiled in response.  
  
"You came because you don't trust me." It wasn't a question, and one he wasn't about to answer.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks walked over to them, keeping a close eye on Trista. She rolled her eyes and laid back down, watching as the clouds went across the sky. She heard as Goku asked his son if he wanted to go home. Gohan responded negatively.  
  
"But dad! We've only been here an hour. And we just stopped and laid down."  
  
Goku's eyebrows rose. "What were you doing lying down?"  
  
Trista answered before Gohan could speak.  
  
"We were taking a break." She looked at Goku.  
  
"Yeah!," Gohan piped up, "And we were cloud gazing, too!"  
  
Goku frowned, clearly not liking the fact that his son only got an hour of training in. He looked back down at his son.  
  
"Do you want to train some with me Gohan?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Sure!"  
  
While Goku and Gohan went to the right side of the field to train, Trista watched as Vegeta and Trunks made themselves comfortable on a nearby rock. Trista raised an eyebrow.  
  
"UH."  
  
Vegeta raised his head to look at her. "What?" he demanded.  
  
Trista looked at him for a moment before answering.  
  
"I just thought it was weird how you and Trunks didn't go to spar also. It's not like you to sit down on an opportunity like that."  
  
Vegeta's frown got deeper. "You know nothing about me!"  
  
Trista smirked. "I know that you spar whenever you get the chance, and yet here you are, sitting, when you could be fighting."  
  
Vegeta grunted and turned away. Trista looked at Trunks, raising an eyebrow. Trunks cheeks became red and he looked away. Trista sighed. She looked back up at the clouds.  
  
"Neither of you trust me either."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Bingo."  
  
Trista shrugged and closed her eyes. She started to drift off to sleep when the rustling of feet roused her. She looked up. Vegeta and Trunks were getting ready to fight. Trista smiled. He just couldn't stay away from a challenge, she thought. She laid her head back down, and drifted off to sleep to the sound of bodies clashing.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Trista was roused by the drops of rainfall splattering on her forehead. She opened her eyes. Man I must have dosed off longer than I thought, she mused, sitting up. The sky was a dark blue, stars scattered across it. She could see by the light of the moon that Goku and the others were long gone. How long ago did they leave? Then her eyes narrowed. Why in the hell did they leave me out here? She thought, anger darkening her eyes. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she clenched her hands and shot into the air, flying towards Capsule Corporation. When I get a hold of them! She thought, grinding her teeth. It doesn't matter if they trust me or not. They should have had the decency to wake me up!! She growled low in her throat and flew faster. She was already shivering from the cold! And now rain! Just her luck if she becomes sick. It will be all their fault! She watched as lightening streaked the sky. Man, that was close! She looked down, trying to find somewhere to cover until this storm blew over. There! She swooped down into the cave as a bolt of lightening struck where she was just flying. That was lucky! She thought. Trista sat down on the cold, hard ground. She leaned back against the cavern wall, and sighed. Then she started shivering. She wrapped her arms around her waist and drew her knees up. She layed down on her side, and curled up, trying to conserve heat. She shivered again, silently cursing Goku and them. She lay there for a while, listening to the wind howl and the rain as it splattered against the earth. She looked out of the caverns mouth. Sheets of rain poured down from the sky. She couldn't see past the opening. She sighed and laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and hoped this storm would pass soon. Listening to the pit-patter of the rain and the silence inside the cave besides her own breathing, Trista slowly nodded off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Goku landed outside the cave that he felt Trista's ki in. Man, that was some storm. I had no idea it would get that bad! He thought, remembering how everyone had worried about Trista. Then he had felt guilty because he didn't wake her. I just thought she needed the rest! He sighed. He knew she was going to be mad. He cautiously made his way towards the opening in the cavern, expecting her to fly out any minute, spitting mad. Goku gave a sigh of relief when she didn't fly out. He walked further into the cavern, noticing a figure lying on the floor, curled up. Trista! He became panicked. What if she became sick or something! It would be my fault. He bent down and smoothed away her hair, which had flown in every direction by the wind. He touched her cheek and noticed the coldness of it. He frowned, then scooped her up into his arms. She murmured in her sleep, then curled up against him, as if seeking his warmth. He gave a little smile and ran his hand up and down her arm, warming her. It must have been very cold, he thought guilty. He wouldn't blame her for shouting at him. Shoot!! He would do it if he were in her place! His lips narrowed in a thin line. But I'm not, so I don't know exactly what she'll say or do. He lifted her some more, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She buried her face in his neck. Goku gave a little gasp at the contact of her lips against his neck. He shivered. Then he flung all thought aside, besides the one about getting her safely home. He rapped his arms more securely around her as he made his way to the entrance of the cavern. He looked down at Trista as the sun touched her skin. She's paler than I realized, he thought, knowing this wasn't a good sign. And her lips were blue! He growled deep in his throat, angry with himself. He shot once more into the sky, holding Trista as close to him as he possibly could. Then he made his way South, towards his home.  
  
  
  
Trista could remember coming in and out of consciousness from the cold. She remembered strong arms wrapping around her, offering her their warmth. She had graciously turned towards the source, and then she had felt those same arms enveloping her tighter against their warm body. She had stopped shivering inside, grateful to whoever had provided the heat she needed. She had felt air on her a moment later, unconsciously knowing that whoever it was, they were flying. She had given an unconscious shrug. She felt safe in these arms. She hadn't cared where they went. She then had felt abandoned when those strong arms and the warmth had evaporated, leaving her cold again. A moment later, she felt that same warmth envelope her once more, one strong arm across her waist and a leg thrown across her own. She had blissfully fallen back into unconscious.  
  
  
  
Trista slowly came out of her deep sleep. She kept her eyes closed, loving the warmth and the softness of where she slept. She realized a moment later where that warmth was coming from. Someone was lying in bed with her! Her eyes popped open. She came face to face with a mass of black hair. What in the world! She raised her head as much as she could, then she paused, her eyebrows rising almost to her hairline. Goku!!! Why in the world was Goku sleeping in my bed! She laid her head back down thinking, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"Your lips are going to chap if you keep doing that."  
  
Trista gasped in surprise and looked down into a pair of black eyes. Then her cheeks became red.  
  
"I..," she cleared her throat. "I hadn't realized you were awake."  
  
Goku gave her a little smile. "I woke up when you moved."  
  
Trista gave a silent "Oh." Then she looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed. She glanced back down and saw that Goku was still watching her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Goku beat her to it.  
  
"Do you still have a fever? Do you feel sick anymore?" he asked, raising his hand and feeling her forehead.  
  
Trista gulped. "I'm fine," she managed to squeak out.  
  
They both were silent for a moment, and then Goku rose up in the bed. Trista gasped when she saw what she was wearing. Goku turned around at the sound, and seeing her shock, he grinned.  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well let you freeze to death in those clothes, now could I!"  
  
Trista's eyes bugged out. She started to say something, but she couldn't get it past her lips.  
  
Finally she said breathlessly, "You undressed me? And put me in one of your shirts!"  
  
Goku nodded. Trista looked at him in horror. Her face got beet red, thinking of how much he probably saw of her. Goku must have read her mind, because he responded.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't see anything that I wasn't supposed to see. Besides your underwear."  
  
Trista closed her eyes. She felt like crawling under a rock and dying! She was SO embarrassed. She opened her eyes again when she felt the bed come up. Then her eyes widened. Goku slept in her bed! With no shirt on!! She snatched the covers and pulled them over her head. I can't bear to see his face when he turns around. She heard Goku chuckle and then rustling. She peeked out from under the bed cover and saw that he had finally put a shirt on. He sat in a chair and was reaching for his boots when he looked up, catching her watching him. She let the covers fall, silently praying that he would leave soon. She held her breath when she heard him walking, his boots making noise. She panicked as she heard them coming closer. All of a sudden the top part of the cover came down, and she looked up. Goku had the corner of the cover in his hand. He looked down at her, taking in the flushed look, the shirt that barely covered her bottom, and the wild tumble of her hair. He remembers the feel of those silken tresses in between his fingers. He sighed, letting go of the memory. He reached down and pulled her off the bed. She brought the cover with her, wrapping herself in it when he let her go. She looked like an imph! He turned away from her and smiled. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her. Then he turned her around, pointing her towards the bathroom.  
  
"You need to take a shower. It might warm you up a bit."  
  
He turned away as she headed towards the bathroom. She looked back, watching his dark head as he bent to straighten out what covers where left on the bed. She blushed. She still cannot believe that of all people, she wakes up and finds Goku sleeping next to her. I wonder why he did it!? She looked back and appraised the strength and muscle that clearly showed threw his clothing. She almost groaned. She had a weakness for strength and muscle!!! She looked at the back of his head again, and then looked at the back of his profile. She noticed the strength of his arms, the narrow but yet strong waist, the nice, firm round butt, and his thighs looked like steel. Trista turned away. She could practically feel herself drooling. Over Goku!! Since when did I start taking notice of him! She continued inside the bathroom, closing the door. She heard her mind answer. Since he showed so much care for your welfare. Forget about last night and the rain, and focus on how much caring and tenderness he has shown you! Trista sighed. She bent down and started a bath. Finally sinking into the delicious hot water, she contemplated whether or not to hold last night against him. He did come get me and made sure I was okay. Maybe I should just let him off the hook. Yeah, she thought, if it only were that easy!  
  



	7. Chapter 7

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Trista sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself. That felt SO good! She thought, smiling. She turned and let the water out of the bathtub, then grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her hair. She opened the door and made her way to the bed. Goku made it all up! That was nice of him! She started humming, unwrapping her hair and scrubbing it with the towel. When it was almost dry, she hung the towel on the post at the bottom of the bed. She then reached for her towel, almost letting it drop. She snatched it back up, hearing someone clear their throat. Trista slowly turned around. Goku!  
  
"Goku! What are you still doing in my room?" she demanded, her cheeks burning.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow at the sight. Trista made a surprising good-looking package, if one can get passed that attitude! He mused. She did look good when she first came out of the shower, though. Her hair wet, drawn back from her face, cascading down her back. Her skin, glowing with a peachy tint. Goku sent her a little smile. Trista raised an eyebrow, fixing her towel so as not to show Goku anything. He grinned at this show of modesty, and stood. Then he swept a hand across the room.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't your room."  
  
Trista looked around. Now seeing the little differences she was too preoccupied before to see. She could tell that this room had a masculine look to it. This was definitely not her room! Her gaze went back to Goku. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, I thought, well you know."  
  
Goku walked over and lifted her chin.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry for not pointing that out sooner."  
  
He grinned. Trista turned her head, causing Goku to lose contact with her. So this is how it's going to play! He mused. He liked a challenge just like any other saiyan. He stepped closer to her, watching for her reaction. When she didn't respond, he became bolder. He touched her cheek and turned her face back towards him. She kept her eyes on the floor, but her cheeks became red. He lifted her chin until her lips were inches from his own. She still kept her eyes on the floor. Trista shivered when she felt his breath against her mouth. Wherever his hand touched, she tingled. And when she felt his gaze on her lips, they started tingling too. Her tongue darted out and licked her suddenly dry lips. Goku groaned, and Trista looked up right before he crushed his lips to hers. Goku moaned when he tasted her lips. He gently traced her lips with his tongue, feeling her shiver. He could feel himself harden with need, and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the towel dropping between them. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, pausing at the small of her back before moving lower and cupping her bottom and raising her up. Trista instinctively wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, pulling him closer to her. Goku leaned forward and laid Trista on top of the covers. He lifted his head, looking down at her. He then ran his fingers through her hair, spreading it out. Her hairs so silky, he thought. He looked at her face, flushed with desire. Her eyes glowed with need. She had her hands in his shirt, her fingers spread on his chest. He sighed. Not like this! I don't want it like this! He reached up and pulled her hands out from under his shirt. Trista's eyes widened. Goku straightened and took a step back. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it more meshed than it already was. Trista stood up, looking him in the eye. She grabbed the towel off the floor, and yanked it around herself. Then she looked back at him.  
  
"What? Is that it? Make me aroused, then brush me off like it was nothing." She crossed her arms.  
  
Goku sighed. "No Trista. I didn't want you this way."  
  
Trista's mouth fell open, and then she started sputtering. She started flinging her arms.  
  
"In which way Goku? Aroused? Willing? Ready? Take your pick!"  
  
Goku sighed. "None. I mean.....I didn't want to make love to you without any kind of feeling."  
  
Trista snorted. "Its just sex, Goku!"  
  
Goku's lips narrowed into a slit. Then he narrowed his eyebrows. He balled his hands into fists.  
  
Then he said stiffly, "Please come and tell me, Trista, when you are dressed and ready to leave." With that he strode to the door, going threw it, and closing it with a soft click.  
  
He could have at least slammed it! Trista thought. It's unnerving how he thought of it as making love and not sex. Jeez!! We don't love each other, after all! She humphed and dropped the towel, quickly putting on her clothes. She sat on the bed, pulling on her shoes. Her brows furrowed in thought. I mean, it's not as if we even like each other. It was sweet what he did, bringing me to his house and everything. But that doesn't give him the right to think that that amounts to something. Well, her mind answered, you don't have the right either!  
  
"Oh Shut Up!" she said, putting on her now dry top and heading for the door.  
  
She silently made her way down the steps, stopping at the bottom. Not knowing which way to go, since she's never been in Goku's house. She was saved when she saw the front door through one of the doorways. She stepped down and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey!" she said as someone grabbed her arm. She turned around.  
  
Goku looked at her, tight lipped. Well, if he was going to be a jackass, then so am I. She thought, lifting her chin. Goku let go of her arm, and headed for the same door she was headed for. He opened it and stepped back, making a sweeping motion.  
  
"Ladies first." He said as a muscle in his cheek twitched.  
  
She raised her chin another notch. Then proceeded out the doorway. She could feel the air as it whooshed out as Goku slammed it. She humphed.  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"I heard that!" he said from the other side of the door.  
  
Trista gave the door an angry look. "Good!!!" she yelled.  
  
Then she turned around, flying into the air, to her home. To Capsule Corporation. At least someone there will treat me with respect, she thought. She could still feel Goku's lips on hers. She gave a frustrated yell and flew faster, clearing her mind of Goku and everything else as she made her way towards home.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

A Twist of Fate- Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Trista gave a surprised laugh when Gohan launched himself at her.  
  
"Trista, your okay!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. She let him down and entered through the patio in the back of Capsule Corporation. Her mouth watered as she smelled the scent of bacon and toast cooking. She was starving! She made her way to the kitchen. Bulma smiled when she saw Trista in the doorway. She came around from the other side of the counter and gave Trista a hug. Then she leaned back.  
  
"Let me have a look at you."  
  
Trista smiled at the show of motherly affection. She then assured Bulma that she was all right. Bulma turned back towards the stove and picked up the spatula.  
  
"You must be starving. We were all worried when the storm hit and you were not here. Thank goodness Goku went and found you, or else we would still be worrying our heads off."  
  
Trista frowned at the mention of Goku, but made her face blank when Bulma turned around. She handed Trista a plate full of bacon and toast, and shook her head when Bulma tried to give her eggs. Bulma's eyebrows raised.  
  
"You don't eat eggs? Why?"  
  
Trista shrugged. "I never have. It's just one of many things I don't eat."  
  
Bulma gave an "Oh" of surprise. She turned back to the stove, preparing Vegetas and Trunks breakfast. Trista watched as the food piled up on the table. She shook her head in wonder of how much men ate. Bulma saw her expression and laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean. I only eat a bagel for breakfast and I'm full."  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed. "Men!" they said in unison.  
  
Trista smiled and polished off her plate, and handed it to Bulma. She then turned to leave.  
  
"If anyone asks, I'll be in my room."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it when she saw Trista's face. I wonder what Goku said or did to that girl. I'll have to have a talk with him, she thought, giving a nod of her head. She sure as hell wasn't talking to Trista, because she already found out the hard way that when Trista doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk. She humphed, and turned back to her task.  
  
  
  
Goku sighed when he landed outside of Bulma's home. He groaned a second later when he saw Bulma outside waiting for him. His mouth thinned. I don't feel like talking! He thought as he made his way towards her. No use and trying to avoid her, she was just going to find me later. I'd rather get this over with. He frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"What do you want, Bulma?"  
  
Her mouth fell open. Goku has never talked to her like that before! And he looked ready to bite someone's head off. She gave a shake of her head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why the sour face Goku? What's going on between you and Trista?"  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes. And he sure as hell didn't want to talk about HER! He clenched his teeth.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about anything right now Bulma."  
  
Bulma knew something was up, but what? It's not like Goku to be serious about anything. And he has the temper of a bear with a tooth ache. At least he wasn't shooting at her! Bulma mused. Goku made his way around her and went into the building. He stopped when he felt Trista's ki. It's not close to me. He sighed, thankful that he wasn't going to run into her. He found Vegeta in the living quarters, his eyes shut. He opened them when he sensed Goku in the room. He shut the t.v. off and stood. He stretched, lifting his arms up towards the ceiling. He rolled his neck as he turned around. What the? Goku, in a foul mood! Something's wrong. He had noticed some strange vibes coming off of Trista when she came home, but now Goku! Vegeta's eyebrows narrowed. Something was definitely up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Goku raised his eyebrows, surprised that Vegeta even took the time to notice. Then his face went blank, giving nothing away.  
  
"It's not important."  
  
Vegeta watched the display of emotions cross Goku's usual happy face, then watched as he cleared his face of any emotion. Vegeta resisted the urge to rub his chin. I have to find out what is going on! He cleared his throat.  
  
"Does it have to do with Trista?"  
  
Goku's face showed shock, then a deep frown centered on his face.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Vegeta watched him for a moment, then shrugged. It doesn't matter right now. He could find out later. I hate it when something is going on up under my very nose and I have no idea what! Vegeta forgot about the problem for now and made his way towards the training room, Goku following behind.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Vegeta could sense something just wasn't right with Goku. He wasn't fighting with any vigor. His heart wasn't into it. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he accessed Goku. Goku looked more serious, and his lips were pinched at the ends. I wonder what is going on. He remembered Trista being pissed about something and locked herself in her room, not wanting to be bothered. She was there still as far as he knew. She has to be the reason Kakkarott is acting weird! He thought, crossing his arms.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta, ready to quit?" Goku said as he launched himself at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows raised for a second, then he grinned. Well, he thought, at least I get a real workout. He could tell Goku was mad at someone, but he didn't know if it was Trista Goku was mad at, or Goku himself. Since when did I start to care about Goku's problems!? He grimaced. I'm becoming soft. He gritted his teeth, and flew towards Goku.  
  
  
  
Goku couldn't believe what happened this morning! How could I have let things go so far? He thought over and over in his mind the way Trista had responded to him stopping what they were about to do. I can't believe that she would act so casual about it! I care for her dammit, even if she doesn't about me! He gritted his teeth at the thought of having one-sided feelings for someone. And when did I actually start to care for her! She's only been here for four months! That's not enough time to start developing feelings for someone, is it? He was frustrated because he didn't know the answer. Hell! He was becoming frustrated about everything lately! Goku inwardly winced as he remembered what an ass he had made of himself at the last family get together. It had been his family, and Bulma's. Of course Yamcha, Tien and Chousu had come. He's known them since childhood, and Bulma almost married Yamcha! He knew they were going to be there, and that Yamcha was a big flirt, and had noticed that Yamcha kept goggling Trista. He himself hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her, and he had became enraged when he saw Yamcha going over there to flirt with her. He kept telling himself that she wasn't his and it wasn't any of his business, but he had felt that it was for some reason! He had made his way over to them, and was shocked when Trista had allowed Yamcha to kiss her on her cheek. Goku had felt a burning in his gut, and he had grabbed Yamcha by the front of his shirt and had thrown him threw the window. He had started hitting Yamcha, smashing his face and stomach with his fists. Vegeta had had to pry him off of Yamcha, and had developed a black eye as a result. Yamcha had looked surprised, and then a knowing look had crossed his face. Goku still didn't know why. Yamcha had smiled at him, and told him that he didn't know that she was Goku's. Trista had stood in the door, having no idea of what had just went on. He had seen her confused face, and was thankful that at least Yamcha had said what he did just for Goku to hear it. Thankfully, Vegeta hadn't heard it either. Goku sighed as he let go of the memory. He knew now that he had feelings for Trista, but he just couldn't define them.  
  
"Goku, are you okay?"  
  
Goku came out of his thoughts and just realized that they hadn't been fighting for some time now.  
  
Oh! Um....yeah I'm fine. Thanks Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta watched Goku's fists ball up and his eyes narrow once more. It had to be about a girl! There's just no other explanation for the way he is acting. And I'm going to find out if it's Trista or not right now! A small smile spread across Vegeta's face as he left the gravity room, and Goku to his own thoughts.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Trista could feel Vegeta's ki as he made his way towards her bedroom. She jumped up and quickly made her way to the balcony. I don't want to talk to anyone! She jumped up in the air and shot off.  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened Trista's bedroom door and stopped. I just felt her energy in the room! Where in the world did she go! He thought. Then he noticed the curtains billowing in as the wind blew. Damn, she went out the window! He raced towards the window, and could see Trista off in the distance, fading fast. How did she know I was coming! He gave a frustrated growl and raced after her. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on between Trista and Goku! Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he remembered his son's reaction to the girl. He frowned, remembering that Trunks had asked Trista out plenty of times, but she had always refused. Could it have been because of Goku!? He didn't want his son to be led on, especially not by some female who was in love with someone else! Vegeta's eyebrows raised and he gave a surprised gasp at that thought. But I don't know for sure if she even has feelings for him, let alone love him! Well, he thought, that's exactly what I plan to find out. He sped up, thinking that he sure was going to enjoy getting the truth out of those two. He didn't know about Goku, but Trista could be pretty stubborn. He gave a smug smile. Almost as stubborn as me!  
  
  
  
Trista noticed that someone was following her almost immediately. It had to be Vegeta! She groaned. What does he want? She landed on the beach, and watched as the seagulls dived for fish as she waited for Vegeta. No use in trying to out fly him, he's just going to catch me anyways. A few minutes later she heard him as he soundlessly landed on the sand. She could feel his eyes on her, watching for her reaction. When she didn't give any indication that she knew he was there, he came and stood beside her. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything. They both watched the ocean as it splashed against the reef. Finally Trista stood up, and started walking left, away from Vegeta. He watched her for a moment, contemplating whether or not to bother her. He could tell that she was troubled by something. Vegeta quickly disregarded his thoughts and ran to catch up to her. She kept her eyes on the ground, deep in thought. Vegeta didn't say anything to her, just silently walked beside her. He let the silence go on, not being the one to first say anything. Finally Trista looked up at him, as if noticing him there for the first time. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. She sighed.  
  
"Why did you follow me?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "I wanted to know something."  
  
Trista waited, then gave a frustrated growl when Vegeta didn't enlighten her.  
  
"Well," she said, impatiently.  
  
Vegeta's lips quirked when he heard the impatience in her voice. Then cleared his throat.  
  
"I was wanting to know," he paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I wanted to know, do you love Goku?"  
  
Trista's eyebrows raised and her mouth went into a thin line. She turned her head away from him and didn't answer. Vegeta gave a satisfied nod, assuming that that was a yes. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Just do me one favor. Stay away from my son!"  
  
Trista's mouth dropped in shock, then she quickly closed it, realizing she looked like an idiot.  
  
"But we're friends. How come you don't want us to be friends?"  
  
Vegeta frowned. "His feelings for you aren't aimed at friendship."  
  
Trista stared at him for a moment, then gave a surprised "Oh" of understanding.  
  
Vegeta gave her a look, then turned back towards the ocean. Trista followed his lead, watching as the sun set behind the water. They stood in silence until the sun had fully set and the sky had become a midnight blue. Then Vegeta whirled away, and flew back towards Capsule Corporation. Trista stayed where she was, wondering what Vegeta and herself were going to do with the information they just shared.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

A Twist of Fate- Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Trista scowled as she flipped through the channels. There is absolutely NOTHING on! She sighed and clicked the T.V off. Trista crossed her arms and sat back, closing her eyes. Goku hadn't talked to her in a month, and he did his best to avoid her at all cost. She remembers one day that sticks out. A week had went by since her and Vegeta talked on the beach. She had tried to explain to him that she had no feelings what so ever for the spiky haired saiyan. Vegeta had just waved her off, saying that he wasn't a fool. Trista had growled in frustration and had left. She had just been coming out of the training room, and had bumped into a wall of muscle. She looked up and Goku was standing there, watching her. She had murmured something like an apology, but she wasn't sure, and had quickly went around him, into the house. She had taken a shower afterwards, and had come down to eat. Goku had been in the kitchen when she walked through the door. They had just stood there, looking at each other, not saying anything. Then Trista had quickly grabbed a plate of food, and left Goku standing there. He kept glancing at her throughout the meal, and she had become frustrated with him and threw her fork down. She knew it had been childish, but dammit, she had been uncomfortable. Everyone had stopped talking and was watching her. She had stood up, knocking her chair to the floor. She had stomped out of the house, and had flown off. She heard later that everyone had started yelling at Goku, mostly Bulma. Asking him what he did. He had shouted back that he hadn't done anything to her, hell, he hadn't even talked to her in weeks. Then Vegeta had started yelling at Goku for raising his voice to his wife, and Goku had flown out of there, straight threw the roof. It had taken Bulma and her crew two weeks to fix it. Goku hasn't came around since then. She did feel guilty for that, but Bulma repeatedly assured her that it was their choice who came into their home. Trista had argued that if she hadn't gotten so mad, that none of this wouldn't have happened. Bulma had smiled at her and said that she knew how frustrating love could be. Trista had stood there, her mouth hanging open. She then yelled that she wasn't in love with that prick, and had stomped off. Bulma had just smiled. Trista's eyes narrowed. She still hasn't talked or seen Goku in almost two months.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Gohan crossed the carpet, and threw himselft on the couch.  
  
Trista smiled. At least Gohan is welcome here.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"About what? My dad?"  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She gave up a while back convincing Gohan that her and his dad were NOT getting together. She sighed. Can't blame a kid for trying. He must really miss his mom.  
  
"I was just thinking. Nothing important." She sat up. "So, do you want to do something?"  
  
Gohan face brightened.  
  
"Sure. It really is boring around here. Everyone is either in the gravity room training, or they're working on machines and stuff."  
  
Trista told him to wait there and raced upstairs to her room. She quickly rummaged threw her closet, then smiled when she found what she was looking for. She made her way downstairs and sat the board game on the coffee table. Gohan looked at the game, then at her, confused.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Trista opened the box and took out the Monopoly board, the cards, and the dice. She glanced at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"It's a great game. It's called Monopoly!"  
  
She quickly went through the procedures of how the game is played, and the rules.  
  
"Pick a man," she said, gesturing to the metal characters.  
  
Gohan looked them over and finally chose the dog. Trista grabbed the wheel barrow. She positioned them at the starting block, and rolled the dice.  
  
  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow when he heard laughter coming from the living room. He glanced through the doorway and saw that it was Goku's brat and Trista playing some sort of game. They were rolling on the floor, laughing. He guessed their laughter was the contagious kind because he felt his own lips twitch. He scowled, and shook his head. He planted a serious expression on his face and walked into the room. Trista and Gohan looked up at him, wiping tears from the corners of their eyes.  
  
"What?" Trista asked, still chuckling.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"You should be setting an example for the brat, not encouraging him."  
  
Trista quirked an eyebrow at him, then stuck her tongue out at him. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't resist. He growled in frustration at her lack of maturity, and turned to leave.  
  
"You wanna play!"  
  
Vegeta didn't turn around. "NO."  
  
Trista shrugged. She knew he was going to say no, but hey, it was worth a shot. She rolled her eyes at his back, and resumed the game. Vegeta quickly glanced back at them. They were playing the game again. He walked down the hall towards the gravity room. He heard them laughing again, and felt his own lips spread into a smile on their own accord. His cheeks became red and he stomped the rest of the way to the gravity room. He was definitely getting soft!  
  
  
  
Goku landed outside of Capsule Corporation. He dreaded going in there. If he could get his son and leave without seeing anyone, he would be fine. He quickly glanced around, making sure nobody had seen him. This is ridiculous, he thought. Goku quickly searched for his sons ki, then made his way towards the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he realized Trista was with Gohan. Maybe he could quickly leave and wait on the balcony until she leaves. He froze when Trista looked up, then looked down at the game board. She told Gohan that his dad was here, and he turned around.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan said as he launched himself at Goku.  
  
He grasped Gokus' hand and dragged him towards where they had been playing. He explained to his dad what Monopoly was, and Goku listened, his eyes never leaving Trista's bent head. His eyes narrowed. She won't even look at me! He watched her calmly start putting the game board and cards away. It's like she doesn't even care that I'm standing here. He felt his frown deepen. It's as if I don't even exist! He shifted his eyes away from her to his son.  
  
Trista listened to Gohan as he explained the rules and the way to play the game Monopoly. Her lips quirked at his enthusiasm. She didn't look up when she felt Goku's eyes on her. Stay cool, she thought. She calmly began putting the game up, she prided herself on being able to do this without shaking. She knew she looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside she was all nerves. She silently gave a shuddering breath as he bent down, almost to eye level, as he picked up his son. She turned her face away when she saw him move his head to look at her. She frowned. I DO NOT like him! She kept repeating that to herself over and over. She saw him out of the corner of her eye when he stood up. Her mouth watered as his muscles rippled. She swallowed.  
  
"What are YOU doing here!?"  
  
All three heads turned towards the doorway. Bulma stood there, hands on hips, feet spread for battle. She glared at Goku. He silently groaned. This is exactly why he didn't want to come. He narrowed his eyes at her and frowned.  
  
"I came to get my son." Goku spoke to her, his voice emotionless.  
  
Bulma hesitated. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. Maybe I was a little hard on him. Then she glanced at his face. Well, she thought, he doesn't look like he's going to apologize anytime soon. She strengthened her resolve.  
  
"Well, hurry up and leave."  
  
Then she glanced at Trista. She had her head bent, not looking at anyone.  
  
"Is he bothering you?"  
  
Trista shook her head.  
  
"Cuz you know I can get Vegeta in here to take care of it."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Goku didn't glance at Trista, but he held his breath, waiting for her answer. He sure as hell didn't want to get in a fight right now. He wasn't in the mood.  
  
Trista quickly glanced up, then shifted her eyes.  
  
"No Bulma. He's not bothering me."  
  
Bulma gave a nod of her head. "Good!" Then she glared at Goku. "See that you don't." She spun on her heel, and left the room.  
  
There was a brief silence, then Gohan said goodbye to Trista, and they flew off. Trista let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Then her body reacted. She clenched her fists as they started to shake. No, she shouted to herself, I won't let it happen. But she realized it was already too late as she sunk onto the couch, her body shaking from the nearness of the saiyan. She let out a sob and buried her head into her hands. Two months without seeing him, she realized, had left her aching for the sight of him. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it! She had fallen in love with that jerk!  
  



	12. Chapter 12

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up from his training when he heard the door open. He narrowed his eyes when he saw who walked through that door. What does she want? He frowned when he got a good look at her face. She looked like she found something out she really didn't want to know! He had felt Goku's ki a while ago, but had decided to leave him alone. He had figured that Goku had come for his son. He doesn't know why Goku hadn't just told him to come home through thought. Probably to see Trista! He smirked. Getting a look at Trista now, he wonders what happened. He shrugged to himself, not really worried about it. He crossed his arms and waited for her to speak. He quickly looked at the gravity monitor to make sure she could take the pull of the gravity. Then he snorted, realizing a second later that she could take more gravity than him, but he wasn't about to say that aloud! Trista stood gazing at the ground when she walked in, but she looked up at Vegeta now. She had a frown on her face, and she looked like she had been crying. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Could I train with you?" Trista said quietly.  
  
Vegeta nodded, still wondering about her wet face. She didn't bother wiping her eyes. She flew up towards him and stopped a couple of feet away from him. Vegeta readied himself, Trista doing the same. Then his eyes widened slightly when her face crunched up in anger. She clenched her teeth and flew at him. Vegeta's brow furrowed in thought. What brought this on? Then he mentally shrugged. At least I can get a good workout out of her. He smirked as he dodged her punch. She's getting much better. Then he changed his assumption as her knee connected with his stomach. The air flew out of him and he gasped. Ok, She's getting a whole lot better! She clenched her fists together and hit him between his shoulder blades. The sound of him hitting the floor bounced off the walls. He rose onto his hands and knees, his teeth clenched. She must be really mad! He mused. He saw her feet as they touched the floor in front of him. He slowly got to his feet, glaring at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't have the chance as her fist connected with his jaw. He flew backwards, then let out a burst of energy, stopping himself. His teeth clenched as he flew at her. She stood there in stony silence, no expression on her face. Then she powered up, and flew at him. Their fists and legs connected with a bang. Vegeta quickly assumed defense, dodging her kicks and punches. She let out a yell of frustration and slammed her fist into his gut. He gasped and quickly dodged her knee. She advanced on him, forcing him back into the wall. I can't even get a punch in! He thought, surprised at her speed. He brought his own knee up to block hers, and glanced up. Her fist was the last thing he saw before everything went black.  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly came out of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, but quickly closed them at the glare of light. He turned his head away and tried again. Soon everything came into focus and he realized he was in his room. Then his face turned beet red as he remembered exactly how he got here. He jerked his head towards a movement. He narrowed his eyes when his gaze rested on Bulma, sitting at his desk beside his bed, sound asleep. She sighed and opened her eyes. She came fully awake when she realized that Vegeta had awakened. She then proceeded to fuss over him, checking for any sign of disorientation, etc. He frowned at her mothering.  
  
"Stop smothering me woman!" Bulma humphed, then left the room.  
  
Vegeta scowled, feeling like an idiot. Granted, she was his wife, but she didn't have to baby him! Secretly, he liked it. He gave a frustrated growl and sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He ignored the wave of dizziness as he stood up. He paused, waiting for it to pass, then jerked on his pants. He mumbled angrily to himself, still not believing he got knocked out by a woman! Of all the obsurred....he growled. He stomped down the hall, and into the kitchen. He glared at Trista, who was sitting at the table. She noticed his glare and rolled her eyes at him. Men have such big egos! She snorted. She polished off her lunch and went to go watch T.V, leaving Vegeta to simmer in anger. Bulma sat a plate full of food in front of him, and realizing he was starving, he dove in. Bulma smirked at his appetite, but silently thanked the Gods he was alright. He had her worried for a while. Then she had chided herself, telling herself that of course he'll be alright, after all, it's Vegeta! She remembered how scared she was when they finally pulled him out of the ruble that is now the gravity room. She had figured he blew it up again, but had been very surprised when it turned out to be Trista who had blown it up. She had quickly jumped up from her desk when she heard the ground shake, then a loud boom. She had ran outside, along with everyone else. Trista had been standing there, not a scratch on her. Her fists had been clenched and she looked like she was about to kill Vegeta. She had such a look of rage and helplessness on her face that Bulma's heart went immediately out to the girl. She then glanced down and realized Vegeta was lying there, a wallop of a bruise forming on his face. She had bent down to check if he in fact was actually still breathing. She glanced from the bruise to Trista's clenched fists, to her face. She realized that Trista was the reason Vegeta was out cold and the gravity room blown up. She didn't yell or complain about it like she usually does to Vegeta, probably because it's a rare accurance to get Trista that pissed off. Trista hadn't mentioned it after that, and Bulma took her lead, telling everyone not to even bring the subject up. Especially around Trista. She still hadn't explained exactly what happened or what got her so mad. Bulma glanced again at Vegeta, and shook her head. Same old Vegeta! She smiled at that, then made her way towards her work room.  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly walked into the living room. Trista sat, staring at the T.V, bored out of her mind. He glanced at her, then settled himself on the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Trista turned to him. She opened her mouth to say something and he tensed. She closed her mouth and sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but..."  
  
Vegeta cut in. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Trista glared at him, then realized that he was embarrassed. His cheeks had turned red and his whole body was tense. She turned away from him, and sat back against the couch. Fine, she thought, if he don't want to talk about it, then she didn't either. She crossed her arms and frowned. Both of them stared at the T.V, listening as the voice in the commercial tried to convince them that they had the best make-up on the market. Trista growled in frustration, then reached over and turned it off. There was silence for a moment before Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Why were you so mad?" he asked softly.  
  
Trista didn't try to pretend to not know what he was talking about. She balled her fists in her lap, and closed her eyes. Vegeta quickly glanced at her, then looked away.  
  
"What did you find out that made you so pissed off? What got you so riled up for you to go and fight with me?" He turned fully towards her, waiting for her to answer.  
  
She glared at him, then looked away. She shook her head, refusing to answer. Vegeta growled and grasped her chin. He turned her face towards him and repeated his question through clenched teeth. He held her chin until she jerked away.  
  
"Fine." She spat at him, her eyes shooting sparks. He could tell she was thinking of how much to tell him. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't leave anything out." He frowned.  
  
Trista's lips narrowed into a thin line, then she sighed.  
  
"I have a friend that told me something that I would have preferred not to know." She paused.  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"She told me," she stopped, and glared at Vegeta. "You promise me first not to tell anyone about this."  
  
Vegeta gazed at her for a moment. "I promise."  
  
Trista watched his face, then started again. "She told me that she was in love with this jerk. I got mad because she had to be stupid and fall in love with him and they don't even like each other, as far as their attitudes go. And from what I saw and heard, he doesn't even like to be around her!"  
  
Trista frowned and folded her arms.  
  
"And this friend is?"  
  
Trista snorted. "I'm not telling you who it is. That's all your going to find out from me!"  
  
"Does she live around here?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Yes." Trista responded, slowly.  
  
"Who's this guy she's in love with?"  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes. "Why the twenty questions!?"  
  
"I haven't asked twenty questions. If I do, you will know!"  
  
Trista rolled her eyes. "It's an expression, you idiot. What it means is why are you asking all these questions?"  
  
"You brought the person up. I was merely trying to understand the situation."  
  
Trista snorted. "You're the one that asked me why I was SO mad, and what's to understand!? I know someone who is acting stupid, and I got pissed about it. End of story!!"  
  
Vegeta watched her closely, then his lips twitched. "The stupid person wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"  
  
Trista's nostrils flared and her face became red. "NO!!"  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. Trista shrugged her shoulders, and gazed at her fingernails. She doesn't give a damn what he thinks! Vegeta grinned and stood up. Time to visit that annoying saiyan, and his kid too. Vegeta scowled, and made his way outside. He had no idea what Goku's feeling for her was, but he was about to find out. Trista didn't come right out and say it, but he wasn't stupid enough not to notice the signs. Then he wondered what Bulma would think of all this! He suddenly changed his course, and instead of going outside, went down the hall to her office. He had a nagging feeling that she already knew, but he was going to tell her what he found out anyways. He grinned. This was going to be fun, and he just knew Bulma was going to get a kick out of this too.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"Dad, are you alright?" Gohan asked as he watched his dad stare blankly at the television. Goku glanced at his son, blinked, then took a shuddering breath.  
  
"Yes Son. I'm fine." His mouth spread into a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Gohan watched his father for a moment longer. Then he shook his head. He had no idea what was going on, but his dad has been acting strange for the past two and a half months. Especially around Trista! Then his eyebrows shot up. Could it be that my dad likes Trista!? He felt a grin spread across his face, imagining him, Trista, and his dad going on picnics and having real home-cooked meals again. His mouth watered. He hadn't had a home-cooked meal since his mom died! Maybe he could ask Trista to come over one day and cook! His eyes lit up at the thought. He quickly came out of his daydreaming when he heard a knock on the door. He spared a glance at his dad. His dad didn't move a muscle to answer it! He sighed in frustration, then went and opened the front door.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Gohan looked at Vegeta, confused. Vegeta never came over on his own violation.  
  
"Did you come to see my dad?" When he saw Vegeta's nod, he added in a whisper, "my dad has been acting weird! Do you have any idea why?" Vegeta nodded. Gohan's face brightened. "Could you tell me. He really has me worried!" Gohan's face fell a moment later when Vegeta shook his head. "I have to talk to Kakkarott." Vegeta gestured towards the door. "Are you going to let me in?" Gohan nodded and moved away.  
  
Vegeta quickly closed the door and surveyed the room, taking in the dirty dishes in the sink and the unclean look of the house. His brow furrowed. That had always been ChiChi's job. Looks like Goku can't take care of himself! Vegeta smirked. Then he spotted Goku on the couch, gazing at the TV. Vegeta's eyes slid towards the television, and one eyebrow shot up when he noticed that the TV was cut off. He quickly glanced at Goku again, then down at his son. Gohan sent him a look that said, Told you! Vegeta folded his arms and slowly walked around the couch. When Goku didn't respond, he waved a hand in front of his face. Goku looked up with a start, looking as if he had just come out of a dream. Vegeta didn't say anything, just quirked an eyebrow at him. Goku scowled at him, then sighed. He ran a hand over his face, and threw his hair. Vegeta looked at him in disgust. His hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a week. He had bags under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled.  
  
"Have you even took a bath?" Vegeta asked, taking a step back.  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course!"  
  
Vegeta humphed and quickly came to the assumption that he wasn't going to tell Goku what he had intended. THAT can wait for later. Goku had other problems to worry about, such as taking care of himself and his son. Vegeta's lips quirked as another thought occurred to him. Goku also has to put up with his wife this evening. Before he had even set foot off of Capsule Corporations, Bulma had made him promise to invite Goku and Gohan over for supper, even if it meant kicking and screaming. Vegeta grinned at that. He knew one way that would get Goku kicking and screaming. Vegeta chuckled to himself as he remembered when ChiChi had tried to give Goku a shot. Goku hated needles! He became serious a moment later and watched as Goku went into his bedroom. Vegeta glanced at the couch, and wrinkling his nose, sat in the chair farthest from it. He looked up an hour later when Goku opened his door. Vegeta could see that Goku had taken a bath, and had put clean clothes on. Vegeta gave a nod of his head and stood up. Goku narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Why did you come Vegeta?" Vegeta's lips narrowed.  
  
"Bulma wants you and Gohan to come over for dinner. She was also wondering if you could spend the night, seeing as how she hasn't seen you in awhile."  
  
Goku sighed, then stretched his arms as he thought it over. He glanced down when he felt Gohan tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Could we dad!? Please!!!" Gohan looked hopefully up at him. Goku's lips twitched and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah!!" Gohan beamed at his dad, then at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and stated that they'd better get a move on, because he didn't want to catch an earful from his wife. Goku chuckled, realizing it's been awhile since he even cracked a smile. Vegeta gave him a dirty look and told him to shut up, then they flew towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
"Goku!!! Oh man, it's great to see you!" Bulma cried as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned and hugged her back.  
  
"Yeah well. It wasn't my choice to stay away," he stated quietly. Bulma felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"Well! Let's put all that behind us and make up for lost time!" Bulma grasped his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. She looked back at him. "I know you're just dying for some home-cooking!" Goku smiled in response. Gohan followed eagerly.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma pull Goku towards his favorite place; the kitchen, and Gohan following close behind. He snorted. They're never going to change! He thought. Then he spotted Trista a few yards away, flying towards Capsule Corporation. He lifted into the air, intercepting her path. She frowned at him, not in the least pleased. She felt her lips thin and she glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Get out of my way," she stated loudly, making a move to go around him. He looked at her, realizing that she has yet to realize that Goku was there.  
  
He grabbed her arm, ignoring her protest. "Goku's here." He watched for her reaction.  
  
She gave no emotion away. Trista jerked her arm free and lowered herself to the ground. Her eyes narrowed when he tried to intercept her from going into the house. She growled at him to move, and when he didn't, she reared back her fist, ready to punch him.  
  
"What's going on Vegeta? I thought I heard Trista's voice!" Bulma stood behind Vegeta, arms folded. She scowled at Trista when she saw that Trista's fist was raised to strike her husband. She frowned and stepped out of the doorway.  
  
"Trista! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Trista glanced at Bulma, then back at Vegeta, and slowly dropped her arm. She sent the saiyan prince a glare, then turned to Bulma.  
  
"Your husband is acting like a child. He will not move from the doorway so I can go into the house." Trista muttered, then sneered at Vegeta. Vegeta's lips twisted.  
  
"That's probably because Goku's in there and I was just trying to give you fair warning!" He then stepped aside, allowing her access. "But be my guest. Go ahead. I'm not stopping you," he said, sarcasm laced in his voice.  
  
Trista sent him another glare and went to go into the house, but was stopped by a wall of muscle. Her head jerked up, recognizing it was Goku just by his scent. A feeling of déjà vù swept over her and a flash of memory came back to her. When she was just coming out of the training room and had bumped into the same wall. Then she had acted foolishly, mumbling something and stepping around him. Well! She thought, not today! She glared at him, expecting him to move. He narrowed his eyes at her, gazing down at her face. Everyone tensed as they watched the two fighters. Bulma snaked a glance at Vegeta, and realized that he was watching with acute interest and readiness. Probably ready to step in if they start fighting, she mused. Really, she thought, he could be so sweet! She smiled to herself, then turned back to the two in the doorway. She watched the display of emotions race across Goku's face, then his face hardened. He took a step back, letting her through. Trista's chin rose as she walked away from him, her eyes hard, not giving anything away. Bulma silently sighed in relief, her gaze going to Vegeta, noticing that he had relaxed his stance. There was a brief pause of uncomfortable silence before Bulma cleared her throat, not liking the tension that crackled through the air. She quietly announced that dinner was almost ready, and asked if Goku would help her in the kitchen. Goku nodded, not looking at her. She studied him, noticing that his mind was miles away. She grabbed his arm and headed for the sanctuary the kitchen provided for much needed questions, and even more much needed answers.  
  
  
  
Goku couldn't believe the way Trista had looked at him! She had acted as if he was the scum of the earth and she was to good to walk on it. He grimaced, also having noticed the way Vegeta and Bulma had studied them, as if they were about to fight. Well, he sighed, Trista sure as hell looked like it! He had wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless the moment he had seen her. But he had held back, knowing that that wouldn't have been a good idea. And he was right. She had looked at him as if he were nothing! She had practically looked right through him! He gave a sound of disgust and Bulma jerked her head up to look at him. I wonder what's going through that mind of his! She thought, clearly seeing that something was bothering him. And that something was upstairs with Gohan, careless to anything going on down here! She scowled at the container of milk she had brought out to make a cake. She quickly whipped the batter, all the while doing the same to her thoughts. She glanced at Goku again from the corner of her eye. He was clearly not pleased at the way Trista had acted towards him, she thought, sarcastically. And Trista had acted irresponsibly, sneering and glaring at him the way she did. Bulma consciously shrugged, at least they hadn't started yelling and fighting like usual. Her lips quirked at that. Hell, if she was anyone to judge, the way Trista had acted a minute ago was far worse. It looks as if she's giving him the silent treatment. Her eyes narrowed. I think that the fighting and yelling was better than this. At least we had something to break up! Now we have no idea who is going to explode first, Goku or Trista!! She glanced at Goku again. He was studied the grease stain on the wall in front of him that Bulma had made when she had been cooking the ribs. He was looking at the wall as if he wanted to blast it. Bulma gulped, hoping Vegeta would come in here soon.  
  
Goku noticed that Bulma kept glancing at him, and he sent her a reassuring smile, which didn't seem to reassure her at all because her eyes narrowed. His smile disappeared, and replaced with a frown. He gave a sound of disgust and quickly left the kitchen. Why the hell is Trista acting so negatively towards me? I hadn't done a damn thing to her! Well, he thought, there was that one time that they had almost did it, but he had stopped in time. Was that what this was all about? His mouth thinned into a straight line, and he crossed his arms. She couldn't have feelings for me, could she? His mind answered a second later with a NO, of course not! Not with the way she had acted towards you a few minutes ago! Goku sighed, clearly not liking where this was going. He pondered over reasons as to why she was so mad. Well, he started, there was that time they had left her sleeping in the clearing, and it had started raining. But he quickly shook his head. That was months ago, she should be over that by now! Then there was that time when he had been glancing at her one too many times across the dinner table. He shook his head a second time. That couldn't be it either! That's just ridiculous if she's still mad about that!! Goku groaned. He fell heavily onto the couch, thinking he would never understand women!!  
  
  
  
"Trista, do you hate my dad?" Gohan glanced at her from his perch on the balcony. They had finished talking and now he was walking across the railing, waiting for dinner. Trista's head came up from the book she had been reading.  
  
She hesitated before answering. "It all depends on what you mean by hate." Gohan glanced at her face, but she gave nothing away.  
  
Trista's gaze quickly went back to her book. Gohan frowned at her bent head, thinking of how to ask his next question. Trista started talking before he could put it into words.  
  
"Because you know that Goku has been most unreasonable to me! And besides, I don't even think that your dad likes me." Her eyes briefly met his and skidded away. Gohan's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"But how could he not like you? I like you!"  
  
Trista sent him a small smile. "I know Gohan. I like you too." Then her eyes shifted, noticing where he was sitting. She cleared her throat. "Could you get down from there. You're making me nervous!"  
  
Gohan grinned. "What are you talking about? I can fly!" Gohan laughed at her expression.  
  
She scowled. "Yeah, well. Just get down okay?" Her eyes returned to her book.  
  
Gohan quirked an eyebrow. "Ok. But I can fly, you know I can. So can you! Why don't you want me on the balcony?"  
  
Trista practically squirmed. She didn't meet his eyes, and stared hard at her book. She pressed her lips together, not ready to tell him. Gohan said her name questionably and she looked up. He raised a eyebrow. Her lips quirked at his grown up expression. She sat the book down.  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone!?" Gohan nodded. Trista sighed, then said, "I'm afraid of heights, and you give me the willies sitting on that balcony railing!" Her cheeks reddened.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, you're scared of heights? But you fly all the time! And it never bothers you." He paused. "Does it?"  
  
Trista chewed on her lower lip. "Actually," she began slowly, "I only fly because I have to. If I had a car, I wouldn't fly if my life depended on it!" She shrugged. "And besides, I don't want to look like a "weakling" to anyone."  
  
Gohan laughed. He laughed!! Trista narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. She can't believe he laughed at her! Gohan noticed her expression and apologized, explaining that he was just surprised at her confession. She grinned at him, telling him she understood. She dog-eared her page and closed the book. She threw it on her shelf with all the others, then led the way out of the door.  
  
"Time to eat!" Gohan said, sniffing the air.  
  
Trista chuckled at his male habit. The laughter immediately died on her lips when she soon realized that they were to dine with her, or rather, her, Bulma, and Vegeta. She gave a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, then immediately felt guilty. She looked down at Gohan. She liked his company. She liked kids period. Then she frowned, remembering one that didn't like the fact that she had refused to go out with him. She scowled. Trunks was persistent, she would give him that. She had sighed with relief when he had finally realized that she was not going to date him. Vegeta had tried to tell him, she had tried to tell him! But he had finally got the message when she had flat out said NO! she was not going out with him, not ever! Trista inwardly grimaced as she remembered the hurt look on his face. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, and that was the reason she had kindly rebuffed him, but jeez! Enough was enough. She had plainly told him that, and he had left the day after, saying that he was going to train with Goku. They hadn't seen him since. He's probably somewhere sulking, she mused. She came out of her thoughts with a jolt. Or rather, a very male, very masculine, chest jolt! Why the hell do they kept meeting like this? She immediately went around him. Goku reached for her arm, but she jerked away from him, sending him a nasty look.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Goku kept his voice low, as not to draw attention to them.  
  
Trista flipped her hair back. "I have nothing to say to you," she sneered at him.  
  
A muscle twitched in his cheek as he ground his teeth together. He gave a frustrated growl and grasped her wrist. She opened her mouth to shout at him, but he quickly remedied that. Her eyes widened when she felt the pressure of his mouth against hers, then he quickly drew back.  
  
"I'll do it again if you so much as raise your voice!"  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared in outrage. Her eyes shot sparks at him. He ignored it and pulled her into a room, closing and locking it behind them. He finally let go of her wrist, which she immediately began rubbing. Goku's mouth twisted.  
  
"I didn't hurt you." He stated flatly.  
  
Trista's chin rose a notch. "That's for me to know." She spun around, surveying the room he so rudely dragged her into. She frowned when she realized it was the bathroom.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to talk to me in a bathroom?" she sneered, turning partly towards him.  
  
"It was the closest room." He said sarcastically.  
  
Trista put her hands on her hips, and her frown deepened. "You wanted to talk, so talk!"  
  
Goku's lips thinned. "You calm down and I will talk!" He folded his arms.  
  
Trista growled in frustration. She knew, she knew that this was going to be a long night! She leaned up against the counter, and waited.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 14  
  
  
  
"Can you hear anything?" Bulma asked, her ear pressed to the bathroom door.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Be quiet woman!"  
  
Bulma smacked him on the head and opened her mouth to argue, but Vegeta put a hand over it.  
  
"If you do that, you'll give us away. Do you want to do that?" he whispered. Bulma silently shook her head.  
  
They quickly turned their focus back to the occupants of the bathroom. Bulma had seen Goku quickly pull Trista into the room, and had rushed to get Vegeta, hurrying him up in case she missed anything. He told her that she should stay out of their business, but he himself had pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear what was going on. She quickly came out of her thoughts when she heard raised voices from the other side of the door. Goku was yelling at Trista about something. Bulma tried to press closer to the door, but she was against it as far as she would go. She scowled down at Vegeta. He was taking up the room! She nudged him, gesturing for him to move, but he waved her away, intent on finding out what was going on in there. She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at her childish antics. She smiled sweetly at him, right before she knocked him over. There, she thought, now I can hear better. Vegeta growled at her and she gestured for him to be quiet, then pointed to the door. He quickly got up and pressed his ear to the door again. Bulma's brows furrowed as she tried to grasp what Goku was yelling about. Even though he was yelling, these were also thick doors. She caught some words, but not enough to make sense of them. She frowned. What was he talking about? "bath", "bed", and "jackass?" Then her mouth twitched at the last word. That must be what Trista had called him at one point in time. Then she came to another conclusion, which really surprised her. Goku was the first one to blow up, not Trista, as she had expected! Goku has always been level- headed, so he must be really mad to be going off like he is now! Bulma glanced up at Vegeta, noticing that he had realized that as well. They both shook their head at the same time, and smothered laughter. They were both thinking the same thing. Goku and Trista should just have sex and get it over with! Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband, because they both know that that was what all the damn tension was between the fighters.  
  
  
  
Goku was looking at her as if he really wanted to hurt her, Trista thought, backing up a step. He hadn't even given her any time to say a word here and there! He had blown up, which really surprised her. He hadn't seemed the blow-up type, but looking at him now, she realized she was wrong. He looked like he was about to ring her neck! She gulped, and gripped the counter behind her. She could feel the marble chipping away beneath her clenched fingers. Sorry Bulma! She thought, then almost laughed. She was worried about a marble counter, when Goku was standing not two feet away, ready to kill her! She must be losing her mind! Her eyes went to Goku's face again, which was contorted in anger. A muscle ticked in his jaw and his face was red. His muscles had responded to his rage, which were now bulging against his clothing. She glanced at his clenched fists. She doesn't think he was the sort to hit woman, but she had been mistaken before about some things. Her body tensed. If he so much as lifts his arm! She thought, watching his every move. Goku saw her body tense, and her glance at his fists. For her to even think he would ever hit a woman, let alone her, sent a deep pain straight through his heart. She doesn't trust me, he realized. He could feel his anger evaporating, surprised himself that he had gotten so mad. He just had so much bottled up inside! And when he had seen her coming down the hall with his son, he had acted on impulse and now, here they were, practically ready to fight. He admits he had lost his temper. But damn it! The time away from her and plus the way she had acted towards him had made him so frustrated! And when she had acted so prissy towards him after he dragged her into this room had been the last straw. He inwardly sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He gazed at Trista. She was still tense, watching him. He groaned in frustration and reached for her.  
  
"Come here," he said gruffly.  
  
He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She stayed tense for a moment, then finally relaxed, settling her hand on his forearm. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. She breathed in the scent of him. Very male, very Goku. She completely relaxed in his hold and finally let the tears come. Goku's brow furrowed when he felt her shoulders shake, then she released a sob. He gathered her closer to him and murmured loving words into her ear. He ran his hand through her hair, then rested them on her shoulders. He drew back, tilting her chin up with a gentle touch of his hand. She sniffled. He wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Why are you crying Trista?" he asked softly. Trista shook her head.  
  
Goku's lips twitched into a tender smile. "You can tell me. If it's about me yelling at you, then I'm sorry-," He paused when she started shaking her head.  
  
"It's not about that. I just-,"she stopped and slowly shook her head a second time. She gave a wave of her hand. "Just forget it. It's probably just stress."  
  
Goku watched her for a moment longer, then slowly released her. She sighed to herself, already missing his strength, his warmth. Trista quickly turned to the sink and splashed water on her face. Goku handed her a towel, then shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't know what to say to her. I love you! His mind answered. He scowled to himself. That wasn't going to work. He didn't even know if she had any feelings for him. And he hated to admit it, but he was scared to ask her! Goku's mouth twisted. He doesn't think he's ever been that scared in his life, just to ask a question! Not with Frieza! Not with the androids or Cell! Not even with Buu, who had blown up the planet! How could a single woman bring a man like him to his knees!? He heard his mind answer. It's called love! Get used to it!! He ran a hand threw his hair. What was he going to do? He looked up when Trista said his name. God, she's beautiful! He looked at her, and it hit him right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, when he realized just how much he loved her. I didn't even love Chichi this much! He felt no shame at that statement, because he had realized a long time ago that he loved Chichi like a husband should. Like a man should for the woman who bore his children. But it hadn't been this soul shattering! This wonderful! He never felt for Chichi the way he feels towards Trista. Not this body craving, this hunger for another person! He felt his insides quiver. He had loved Chichi, but it hadn't been nothing like this! He tore his gaze away, mumbling something about them eating dinner. She had stared at him for a few minutes as if he had grown another head, then she nodded. He ran a hand through his hair again, wondering if perhaps Bulma could help him out.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta listened intently for anything through the door. They had heard Goku yelling, then he had just stopped, and there had been silence. Vegeta had mumbled something about Trista killing Goku, and Bulma had smacked him. He had yelped, and she smacked him a second time, gesturing that they were going to be caught because of his big mouth! He had narrowed his eyes at her and Bulma had quirked an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. They had glared at one another until they heard mumbling again. Vegeta had made a move to put his ear to the door again, and Bulma was silently trying to tell him NO! He didn't listen. Bulma backed up and made herself invisible by going around the corner. Just then the door opened, and Vegeta's head went flying backward. He stumbled a few steps before landing on his rear end. He rubbed his bruised forehead. And his bruised butt. He had landed on the other side of the door, so Goku and Trista didn't see him. They were talking softly to one another, heading for the kitchen. He suddenly heard giggling coming from a particular corner. He frowned at it, knowing his wife was on the other side.  
  
"Shut up," he said, but without any conviction.  
  
Bulma poked her head around the corner, a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"I told you to get away from the door Vegeta! You didn't listen. It's your own fault!" she snickered at him.  
  
He glared at her from his sitting position. "Oh, like I'm supposed to know what this is," he stated, copying the same frantic hand gestures she had sent him earlier.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, then she stuck her tongue out. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do that again and see what happens!" he growled, his eyes hooded.  
  
Bulma, believing he wouldn't do anything, did it again. With a speed that she, of course, couldn't follow, Vegeta jumped up and grasped her tongue between his teeth. Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"Thet thee tho!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, grazing his teeth against her tongue. Bulma resisted the urge to groan. I won't give him the satisfaction!! Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist and drew into the now unoccupied bathroom. Bulma gave a small shriek. Vegeta reached behind her and locked the door, then he let her tongue go.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. "We're going to be late for dinner," she said, not really worried.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "So!"  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "And be rude to our guest, I" she was cut off by his lips crushing hers. She shuddered.  
  
Vegeta pulled his head back a little, grazing his lips across her own. "Don't you ever stop talking?" he asked softly.  
  
Bulma almost opened her mouth to argue, but noticed the teasing glint in his eyes. She smiled. This was rare, so I'd better enjoy it, she thought. She grabbed the back of his head and lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
Later, Vegeta looked down at his sleeping wife cuddle in the crook of his arm. Then he smiled to himself, answering his own question. He sure as hell was glad that she hadn't stopped talking! Then he quirked an eyebrow. All that mewing and groaning must have tired her out! He thought, chuckling. He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering how life got so good!  
  



End file.
